A packaging bag for foodstuffs, medicine or the like is required easily openable characteristics facilitating opening when such a bag is used. Furthermore, such a packaging bag often be required superior barrier characteristics to seal an aroma from contents filling the bag into an inner portion, or to block moisture, oxygen, light or the like from an exterior portion that will affect the properties of the contents.
A packaging bag including both easily openable characteristics and barrier characteristics includes a packing bag provided with an openable rough surface portion formed by scoring a folded portion and a rear stick portion formed along a longitudinal direction on a pillow-shaped packaging bag (Patent Literature 1).
Moreover, a packaging body that has easily openable characteristics for a rod-shaped product includes a packaging body designed so that a perforation for opening a film extends in a direction that intersects with a longitudinal direction on one longitudinal end of the packaging body, and when the packaging film of the packaging body is placed in contact with an end of the packaged material by tearing a film position on one end on an outer side of the perforation, the perforation is positioned on an outer side of a packaged material (Patent Literature 2).
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 64-36435
[Patent Literature 2] Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2008-30755